


Moho tóxico

by as_a_cloud



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, First Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud
Summary: Quizá era verdad que no volvería a amar a nadie así. Pero también era verdad que había seguido viviendo sin él. Y que ahora tenía a Yunho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [kpoprompts](http://kpoprompts.tumblr.com/post/150714888624/uma-todos-estos-a%C3%B1os-chang-min-los-ha-pasado).
> 
> No pidieron homin pero no puedo conmigo misma. Eh, sí.

A Changmin le rompieron el corazón un sábado a las 3:45 de la mañana, entre susurros rápidos y el cálido aliento de Junsu contra sus labios hinchados por los besos y mordiscones que habían estado compartiendo hasta ese momento. Fue curioso, porque si bien los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas —que no se atrevió a derramar—, creyó con firmeza que saldría adelante, que todo estaría bien, que _esto_ no era amor. Pero a la mañana siguiente, camino a una entrevista en una estación de radio, fue como si su corazón estuviera siendo presionando por un puño inclemente y un peso aplastara su estómago.

Era el protagonista de un accidente a cámara lenta, y dolía, dolía mucho. «Y wow, ahora soy el rey del melodrama», pensó agrio, enfadado, y tan, _tan_ triste.

—Estás pálido —dijo Jaejoong, tocándole la frente. Changmin, que tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana, la sacudió para romper el contacto.

—No es nada. —Como Yunho, quien estaba en el asiento delantero junto al manager, giró con el ceño fruncido, listo para interrogarle, Changmin bostezó fingidamente—. Cansancio, estoy cansado.

—Fuiste el primero que se echó a dormir —comentó Yoochun.

—Estoy creciendo —murmuró—, siempre tengo hambre y sueño.

—Pero…

—Dejen de aturdirlo, chicos, Changmin-ah dice que está cansado —intervino Junsu desde el otro extremo. Sus palabras fueron como una caricia rancia y Changmin se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

 

Junsu volvió a romperle el corazón dos días después, anunciándoles con una sonrisa tímida y feliz, que había iniciado una relación con una de las idols de la empresa y “es un amor, y su voz, oh, su voz, y su sonrisa…” y un “cállate, por favor, Jun-ah, haces que me dé diabetes”, murmurado por Jaejoong. Esta vez se sintió incluso más físico que cuando Junsu le había dicho, encerrados en su capullo caliente —hecho de mantas y sus respiraciones entremezcladas—, y después de besos intensos, que no podían seguir con… “con lo que sea que es esto, Changminie, yo te quiero mucho, ¿sí?, pero es peligroso y mira, sabíamos que llegaríamos a este punto antes o después, y mejor es antes, ¿sí?, y oh, no me mires así”.

—Está oscuro, no te estoy mirando de ningún modo —había susurrado con los dientes juntos, sus manos hechas un puño y la erección entre sus piernas rebelde, negándose a desaparecer.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Changminie.

Retrocediendo: la segunda vez que Junsu le rompió el corazón, lo sintió en las entrañas y en simultáneas náuseas que encogieron su estómago, con su visión nublada de modo instantáneo, y levantándose de un brinco y yendo a encerrarse en el baño. Luego explicaría que le había sentado mal la comida y lamentaba los inconvenientes y “felicitaciones, hyung”, pero a solas, en el espacio reducido y desordenado porque Yunho acababa de darse una ducha, se puso de cuclillas y deseó jamás haber cedido a la tentación y curiosidad, al sexo, al amor que creció entre sus fibras, sin permiso, como moho.

Maldito, maldito moho tóxico.

 

Lo gracioso, ¿o tal vez no?, fue que la analogía del moho continuó aplicándose los siguientes años. Porque el moho puede sobrevivir en casi cualquier condición ambiental, incluso en sequedad extrema; se mantiene ahí, latente, propagando sus esporas para ver si puede reproducirse, y digiriendo el material en el que crece. Changmin intentó enamorarse de varias personas, se dio el tiempo a pesar de su agenda de locura entre Japón y Corea; tuvo citas, conoció a múltiples mujeres bellas y a unos cuantos chicos. Intentó entregar su corazón roto para que se lo reparasen, y aunque algunos consiguieron reemplazar pequeños fragmentos con la forma y el color adecuados, jamás fue suficiente.

—Estoy haciendo de todo para que me ames, Changmin —se quejó alguna vez una novia suya, con voz quebrada, ojos rojizos. Era una hermosa modelo, sueño húmedo de cualquiera; una mujer que estaba enamorada de él, y a quien no podía corresponder como debía—. Pero nada parece suficiente.

—Es como si estuvieras hecho de piedra —dijo otra vez un hombre con el que había salido varias veces. Su tono era entretenido, bajo y ronco por la intensa sesión de sexo—. Me es divertido, ¿sabes? Mi instinto me mantiene protegido, proyectas una señal brutal de “no te enamores de mí, no te corresponderé”. Brutal, cariño, casi como lanzaras un desafío. Oh, solo no te preocupes, yo no soy lo suficientemente loco o tonto.

 

Entonces, llegó el último tirón lacerante: DBSK como cinco llegó a su fin y _apareció_ Yunho. Lo vio resquebrajarse, trabajar como demente, deshacerse, reconstruirse, y luchar por limar asperezas con él y “extraño la comida de Jaejoong”; no derramar ni una sola lágrima pero lucir como si toda la felicidad en el mundo se hubiera desvanecido y “creo que nunca más podré volver a ver un partido de futbol”. Vino Hawái, España, seguir viviendo juntos, separarse y cada uno a su propio departamento, pagar las deudas, presenciar cómo sus cuentas bancarias crecían exponencialmente; y sentir alivio y cierto gustillo de satisfacción, al comprobar que podían lograrlo. Seguir adelante cuando creyeron que el fin del mundo los había alcanzado con el nombre de “demanda”.

Excepto que…

Excepto que una parte suya seguía siendo el adolescente que no superaba su primer amor, y una noche en particular, en el departamento en Japón, después de haber cantado con los pulmones a mil. Una noche en la que Yunho estaba emocionado, fuera de sí, compartieron un beso, y luego siguieron como si no primase su amistad de más de una década, intercambiando no solo saliva y semen, sino unas cuantas jaladas de cabello y frustración porque “maldita sea, deja de botar al piso las toallas mojadas” y “¿qué te cuesta respetar mi helado?, una vez puede ser, pero cien no, Changminie, joder”, a “me abruma la fama” y “odio ser tan perseguido, mierda”, en un murmullo perdido en la noche.

 

Y.

—Junsu me estropeó cuando tenía diecisiete años.

—¿Uhm?

—Me rompió el corazón y nunca me recuperé.

—¿UHM?

—O tal vez sí me recuperé, pero, pero no volví a enamorarme de esa manera loca y entregándome al cien por ciento, ¿sabes? ¿Será miedo? Ah, por favor, no actúes como si no hubieses sabido nada.

El sonido de una lata de Asahi abriéndose, Yunho miró la costra de semen que se había secado en su estómago.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, Changdol-ah.

—Ah… sí… Supongo que no hay nada que decir.

 

Pronto comprobó que la evolución —¿debía denominarlo así?— de su relación con Yunho, en realidad no implicaba grandes cambios. Ningún maremoto asoló sus ciudades para volverlas cimientos y de ahí alzar una nueva arquitectónica, moderna, anti-Junsus. No, y ningún “pero” que valga.

¿O quizá sí? Yunho no era como el resto de amigos con derecho, novios, amantes, o lo que fuera, que hubiera tenido antes. Yunho era Yunho, Yunho era maravilloso. Y Yunho no estaba hecho para él, para llenarle recovecos en el corazón que tenían aspecto de un chico paquete completo, que bailaba, cantaba y era adorable por naturaleza, el objeto preferido de sus bromas cuando era joven e ingenuo. Yunho no era Junsu, y eso era bueno, y eso era devastador.

—Deberías buscar hablar con él, Changdollie.

—¿Para decirle qué?

—Eso solo lo sabes tú.

No podría decirle un “te amo”, nunca pudo, aun cuando era cierto, y ya no lo era. Dejó de serlo entre esquirlas rojas que se le clavaron en todo lado y años de no cruzar ni una palabra o siquiera estar en un mismo ambiente respirando el mismo aire.

—Mejor no —declaró.

 

Inevitablemente, el encuentro se dio, años después, y cuando Changmin tuvo a Junsu al alcance de su mano, lo escuchó decir cosas atropelladas y después resonó en sus oídos su risa incómoda; su cabello estaba teñido a un color extravagante y… no lo reconoció. Su corazón destrozado no reconoció a la persona que lo había destruido en el hombre que tenía adelante.

Fue extraño.

Fue… de algún modo, liberador. Junsu, el Junsu con el que perdió la castidad, el que le enseñó a besar, el que le partió el labio sin querer, el que llegó a amar loca, apasionada, obsesivamente, era un fantasma adolescente que no existía más que en su mente. Y “ouch, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí, por un demonio?”. La respuesta la obtuvo cuando las anécdotas de sus épocas de lucha, cuando morían de hambre y no los conocía nadie, surgieron. Changmin reparó en que el fantasma tenía trazos de realidad y que era capaz a la perfección de separar uno del otro, y “hyung —podría decirle a Yunho—, ¿sabías que se puede luchar contra el moho?”.

El moho tóxico enferma edificios, sin embargo, “sin embargo, mi amor dejó de ser moho y probablemente vaya a convertirlo en esporas que floten libres, causándome alergia, sí, ya, pero sin matarme, nunca pudo matarme, eh”.

 

—Changminie, ¿has bebido demasiada cerveza otra vez?

Quizá era verdadero que no volvería a amar a nadie así, que Junsu fue el primero, que elevó tanto sus estándares que no volvió a sentir así, entregarse así, morir así.

También era verdadero que había seguido viviendo. Y que tenía a Yunho ahora, que lo tenía tanto que cuando menos lo esperaba, se abrumaba.

—Puede ser —respondió a Yunho, sentándose en su regazo y apartando los mechones de cabello que le caían encima de la frente—. ¿Saldrás hoy? —Yunho negó—. ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —Yunho asintió—. ¿Te conté que me reuní con Junsu? —Yunho elevó las cejas, volvió a negar, y Changmin sonrió—. Quiero hablarte de moho…


End file.
